Never Let This Go
by SakuraLilies
Summary: She was just there to help him search for the remaining Jewel shard and nothing else...right?


Summary: He tried to forget, to let go, to do anything just to forget the hurt in her eyes

_Summary: He tried to forget, to let go, to do anything just to forget the hurt in her eyes._

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Inuyasha_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Never Let This Go_

…………………………………………_.._

_**Chapter 1: The way their night ends**_

His long nails sunk into the course wood of the Bone Eater's well, incapable of moving on, reluctant to turn and leave from the well that she escaped into. He feared that if he were to leave the well, it would self destruct.

InuYasha ears twitched as he sunk even lower against the side of the well. Even the kit had gone to comfort her. He snarled, abruptly crossing his arms over his chest. Yes, he had gone to see Kikyou the night before but when he confronted Kagome on the matter, she said she didn't care.

He hadn't missed the hurt beneath her large brown eyes or the false smile plaguing her lips. He simply just shook it off as he had any other time he went after Kikyou without informing Kagome on the matter.

So why was it different this time?

He jerked his hands into the sleeves of his hitoe, snapping his eyes shut. Kagome knew he was sensitive when someone called him a 'half-breed' so why had she? If she hadn't called him that, he wouldn't have said those immoral things to her.

She still would've been here with him instead of in her time with Shippou.

His lower lip poked out a bit more than his top lip, Kagome would've called it sulking. "Damn wench." He muttered, his ears flattening against his skull.

He was already beginning to miss her nimble fingers. They used to work wonders whenever he let her rub his ears. He would never let her get an advantage of rubbing his ears in front of that perverse monk Miroku.

That damn pervert would never let him live it down if he found out that he let Kagome touch his ears, something he let no one touch.

He released a deep breath, his golden eyes gazing over to the woods in the distance. Miroku and Sango left suddenly after Kagome and his argument ended. If Kagome was still here then they would have felt more enticed to stay around such a disgrace like him. Only Kagome Higurashi could convince them to stay.

She wasn't coming back this time.

Inuyasha refused to leave the Bone Eater's well even when the sky began to darken. He sat; shoulders slumped against the ashen wood of the well, his arms enfolding Tessaiga.

He would wait all night just for Kagome to come back to him.

He would wait forever…

An obnoxious yawn emitted from the restless hanyou as his vision became blurred. He lent his head back against the well, his golden eyes becoming even more stunning as the moon light shone over him. "You stupid wench." He mumbled lowly, his gaze shifting from the waning moon.

Instead, his auburn eyes focused on a silvery object that reflected off the moonlight, almost blinding him as he became enticed with the shiny object. Rising from his sitting position, his ears moved as if they were radars, scanning the area for any predators before crouching to pick up the discarded object.

It was a necklace…Kagome's necklace.

He let it dangle from his fingers as he held it put to the moon to have a better look at it. From the broken silver chain hung a heart shaped locket. He tapped his claw against the heart, opening it after a few generous taps.

Inside was a picture of both him and Kagome….happy.

"_I want you to have it. You may not like it but I think it would look simply adorable on you." She unlatched the chain, hooking back around his neck as her fingers darted up to his ears. He hastily jerked his ears out of her reach; his claws prying open the locket._

"_Why the hell would I need to wear this wench? It aint like you're going anywhere." She just smiled, finally catching one of his twitching ears in her grasp._

Had he known then that he was going to break her heart; he would've cherished the damned necklace instead of yanking it off during their verbal argument.

The hurt that shown beneath her brown eyes after doing so clutched his heart, making him want to apologize profusely and try and undo the damage that was already done. But he didn't, instead the hurt beneath her eyes urged him on to threaten her, call her ugly, and lie to her.

"_I don't think I could ever hold such hatred for you InuYasha." Her grasp on his haori tightened, her head resting against his back as they soared throw the thick bushel of trees._

_He suppressed the whine that almost escaped his lips, his hold on her thighs tightened in recognition that he had heard her. Thick bile clogged his throat making it unable for him to respond to her. But somehow she knew what he wanted to say even without his saying._

_He could never hold any hatred for her either._

All their intimate conversations intercepted his previous thoughts of her, making him emit a low grow. If he didn't have such a huge ego, nothing would have held him back from jumping into the well this instant and bring her back.

But what if she didn't want to see him?

What if she was venting all her anger for him out by going out with that _Hojo_?

That thought alone made his fist clench as he stomped towards the Bone Eater's well, lifting his foot as if he were going to jump into it. He paused hesitantly, his silver brows quirked together as he thought of just barging into the Higurashi home and demand where Kagome was.

A small hint of a smirk touched his lips as he placed his bare foot flat on the wells edge, wanting so badly to do just what he was thinking but thought better of it.

"How the hell do I steal the wench away with getting her even more upset with me?"

His claws toyed with the _Kotodama no Nenju _around his neck as he thought, his golden eyes gazing down at the bottomless pit of the well as he did so. His eyes suddenly brightened, obliviously yanking the beaded necklace around his neck.

His perfect balance on the edge of the well faultered as stumbeled into the Bone Eater's well. He hadnt intended on going to Kagome's time this way but at least he was going now.

Blinding colorful lights surrounded him as time began to warp around him. He was beginning to feel on edge as his feet landed with a dull thud against the cemented ground of the well in Kagome's time, taking his time with climbing the latter up the well instead of just jumping out of the well.

His head popped over the edge of the well, taking in the all too familiar dwelling of the well house of Kagome's time, his amber eyes blinking to adjust to the darkness of the room.

Pushing himself over the well's edge, he slowly approached the well house's doors, slidding them open with little force. He really was having second thoughts of stealing the young miko away.

…………………………

"Are you sure you only want that small box of pocky's Shippo?" Kagome held the small kit in her lap as she tried to get in as much of her lesson that she happened to miss during her time spent in the Feudal Era.

The small kitsune nodded, snuggling up against her torso as he chewed on a chocolate stick, his lettuce green eyes watching in fascination as her pencil scratched against the paper as she wrote.

"How do you do that Kagome?"

"Do what?"

"That." His tiny clawed finger pointed to the pencil poised against the paper, his large green eyes entranced by the words printed on the white paper. Kagome held back her laughter, noting that the kit was indeed serious about his inquiry.

"Well….I don't really know how to explain it really. It's like second nature to me; like you and your foxfire magic."

"Can you teach me how to…write?"

"Of course, I would love to teach you Shippo."

She let the pencil roll from her fingertips, reaching inside the desk drawer for a smaller pencil that would suit the small kit. Finding a crayon, she dug up another sheet of paper and set it onto the desk surface next to hers.

Shippo crawled onto the desks surface like the fox demon that he was, accepting the scarlet crayon that she handed him. His green eyes darted from his blank sheet of paper to Kagome's semi-filled page then back to his own, scratching his bushel of brown hair.

"How do I get mine to end up looking like yours Kagome?"

She giggled at his naïve manner, grasping his smaller hand in her own as she directed their conjoined hands to his paper. She traced their hands into the letter S, holding back their hands from the paper to see how it came out.

Even though it was a bit crocked, Shippo thought it was absolutely wonderful, urging her hand from his to hold his first written letter to the night light on the desk.

"What do you think Shippo?"

"How did you do it?! Was it a magic trick or something of the sort?"

"I've told you already, its second nature to me and now it is to you. Would you like to show my mom your first letter?"

He nodded eagerly; the box of pocky's discarded onto her empty lap as he dashed out of her room with his paper trailing behind him. Her eyes followed his tiny form until he disappeared round the corner, her gaze snapping back to her opened history textbook.

Even though her eyes were focused on the tiny printed text in the book, her mind was else where. More so on a certain hanyo that had all but ripped her heart out back in the Feudal Era.

She could still feel the silver bristles of his ears on her fingertips, his rants for her to stop echoing in her ears but she knew that he loved when she rubbed his ears. They brought a sort of peace to him that only she could bring.

That is, what she thought until she stumbled upon him embracing Kikyo. She wanted nothing more than to _Osuwari _him all the way to hell but all she could do was run. Run as far as she could just to erase the image of his peaceful features. She had never seen him so calm around her.

They would always fight and it would end with her using the _Kotodama no Nenju _on him thus making him fall face first to the ground. Their day would never end in sweet embraces and soft whispers of one wanting nothing more than to protect the other as of him and Kikyo.

They were total opposites trying to create something that would never ignite. The feeling between them just werent mutual. She loved him and he wanted nothing to do with her. Kagome's fingertips probed her bare neck, remembering the verbal assault InuYasha had attacked her with, soon after yanking the necklace she had given him and thrown it to the ground.

She had been slain, quickly escaping into the well as she notice the hint of remorse beginning to form beneath his golden eyes.

A light rap against her window caught her attention as she hastily approached the window and perched herself against the sil. Her fingers fumbled with the latch once she saw who it was, her large brown eyes filling with unshed tears.

He had come.

InuYasha had come to see her.

One she had the window unlatched, she swung the the glass door open so he could enter, drawing her knees against her chest as he balanced himself perfectly against the edge of the window sil.

"Before you say anything InuYasha, I'm not cross with you. I'm just a bit hurt that you would yet again go to search for Kikyo without telling me." She murmured into her pale knee caps, peering up at him through her dark bangs as if she were a small child being scolded.

Only this time it was her that was doing the scolding.

He was momentarily speechless, his amber eyes boring into her own as if he were trying to see her soul. His mouth opened to say something, anything, but nothing came out so he just closed it.

She felt awkard to be in this close of proximity of him and not be able to touch him without things becoming even more complicated between them.

When he finally spoke, what he said caught her off-guard.

"I brought the necklace back so you could fix it wench." His hand was outstretched, the silver chain of the broken necklace dangling from his clawed fingers towards her. She just gazed down at the necklace as if it were a foreign object, hand soon darting out to grasp the broken chain in her hand, their fingers briefly touching.

"I'll just ask my mom to fix it for you."

She rose from her protective position, smoothing out the wrinkles of her green uniformed skirt as she briskly made her way out of her room, not giving the hanyo a second glance.

This time he was sure stealing her away from the world and taking her to their solstice, Goshinboku. He was quite sure of that the moment she didn't spare his ears a fleeting glance, which she always happened to do when she was too shy to come out and ask to rub his ears.

This time he had truly messed up her head, making her believe that he wanted to only protect her when in reality he had told Kikyo the same exact things in order to make her stay and not go back to hell.

He had considered numerous times on going back to hell with Kikyo for an eternity but each time he was willing her to do so, Kagome's sullen face intercepted his previous thoughts.

The reincarnated miko had no reason to be near him other than to help gather the _Shikon No Tama _which was half way completed. Would she not jump into the well to visit him once the Jewel of Four Souls was complete?

Would the well still be open by that time?

He snapped from his trance as he watched Kagome enter the room once more, the necklace clutched tightly into her fist as she made her way back to the desk she was previously studying at.

"Are you going to give it back wench?"

"No."

"No?"

"I said no! Why don't you just go hang around Souta? I have a lot of catching up to do in history and I don't need to be distracted."

"I'm distracting you wench, is that it?"

"Yes you are InuYasha! It would be much more appealing if you just went back to your time."

He chocked on her last remark, his ears flattening against his skull. Had he really hurt her this much? She didn't even want him in her room, inhaling her sweet aura. She just wanted him far from her at that moment.

Only the sound of her pencil scratching against the paper filled the room, saddening him even further. He want to talk to her, let her rub his ears as she so desperately wanted to. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and settle them into the large branches of Goshinboku.

"But I don't want to Kagome. I want to stay here with you…and Shippo."

He muttered the last part, earning the hint of a smile from her, exciting him. She quickly tried to cover the smile so he couldn't see it, burying her face within the pages of the textbook.

"Are you just going to make me sit and wait for your answer wench? I aint getting any younger over here."

Upon hearing this remark she giggled, her small form racking from her laughter. He decided he loved her laughter…all of her.

"And what specifically are you waiting for me to do InuYasha?"

"I know you wanna rub my ears so I'm giving you a free chance to do it before I change my mind."

Kagome rested her cheek against the palm of her hand, her brown eyes melting against his golden eyes, finding herself shrinking beneath his powerful gaze. Her heart began its fast pace against her rib cabe, wanting to free itself from the cage that it had been set in at the sight of his full lips set into an utterly adorable pout.

He knew she couldn't resist him when he pouted and he was purposly pouting to get on her better side. And to be truthful, it was working.

Rising from the desk chair, she scampered over to his side, her joy evident as her fingers latched themselves onto his ears, beginning their enjoyable assault. A low rumbling sound escaped his lips as he leaned into her touch, purposely twitching his ears to upset her.

She swatted his shoulder playfully, her hand soon returning to his ear.

No, their day would never end in sweet embraces and soft whispers of one wanting nothing more than to protect the other, but, she was perfectly content with it ending this way. Rubbing his ears as his arms embraced her torso without even thinking.

He didn't pull away though, wanting nothing more than to just stay in that position for a while. She didn't even object when he took the fixed necklace out of her pocket, clutching it in his closed fist. This time he would cherish it.

This time he would cherish her, and only her.


End file.
